Solo se que te amo
by Gabriela Kagamine
Summary: No me importa que le hayas pertenecido a otro,no me importa que hayas tenido un hijo con el...Yo solo se que te amo. RinxLen.


Hola! este es un One-Shot que les dejo antes de irme de vacaciones. Comencemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

* * *

Dos rubios,una aguamarina y un peliazul,iban tras una silla de ruedas donde iba sentada una rubia de ojos azules. La chica con un vientre de nueve meses y contracciones,no aguantaba el dolor.

-Mamá,me duele horrible!-chilló Rin,volteando a ver a Miriam

-Tranquila,ya te van a atender!-Miriam trataba de tranquilizarla,pero la rubia iba en un solo grito. Rin tenía 16 años,la verdad muy joven para tener un bebé;su novio la abandonó cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada,y todo el tiempo estuvieron sus amigos con ella,Len,Kaito y su mejor amiga Miku. después de aproximadamente 20 minutos,ya llevaban a Rin a la sala de parto. enfermeras,doctores y su familia y amigos,iban detrás de ella,que ya estaba punto de entrar a la sala de parto.

-Esperen!-Al oír el chillido de la rubia,todos se detuvieron en seco-Quiero que entren conmigo!

-Señorita,está segura?-le preguntó el doctor amablemente.

-Si!-Prepararon a todos y entraron a la sala de parto.

* * *

-AHHHHHHHH!-Rin chillaba,lloraba,sudaba y todos la apoyaban diciéndola cosas como "tu puedes!" mas la rubia ya no lo soportaba.

-Dejenme ir!-gritó Rin,levantándose levemente-AHHHHHH!-Rin estaba sudando mucho.

-Rinny,tranquila!-le dijo su mamá tomándole la mano.

-No quiere nacer!-grito Rin,con un gran esfuerzo-No,no,no,no,no,no,no!

-Tranquila!-le dijo Len,tomándole la mano.

-Ya se ve la cabezita!-dijo la enfermera,sonriendo.

-Rin,puja mas fuerte!-Chilló Miku.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Después de varios esfuerzos,se oyó el claro llanto de un bebé. Rin suspiró cansada y se dejó caer de golpe en la camilla;Después de unos minutos,la enfermera se le acercó con una gran sonrisa,con un pequeño bulto en brazos. Cuando Rin la vió,sonrió y extendió levemente los brazos.

-Mi bebé-dijo Rin feliz,pero cansada;la enfermera la puso a su lado y Rin vió directamente sus ojos.

-Hola-le dijo Rin,sonriendole debilmente,sin duda se veían lindas juntas.

* * *

Una hora después Len se dirigía a los cuneros para ver mejor al bebé de su mejor amiga,pero se detuvo antes de llegar al oír la voz de Rin.

-No entiendo para que viniste-Rin traía una bata de hospital y otra bata de baño.

-Quería ver a mi hija-contestó su acompañante-la conservarás?

-Es mi hija y lo creas o no,yo la quiero-Rin estaba viendo la bebé,al igual que su acompañante.

-No me haré cargo.

-Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras,Rinto. Yo podré-se quedaron en un silencio incómodo.

-Ya me voy,suerte Rin-Rinto se fue,y cuando ya no estaba Len salió y se acercó a Rin.

-Felicidades-le dijo cuandó ya estaba cerca de ella.

-Gracias,Len-Rin le sonrió antes de abrazarlo. Cuando se separaron,Len volteó a ver a la bebé.

-Como se llamará?

-Lily,siempre quise que asi fuera.

-Es muy lindo. Hablando de otra cosa,a que vino Rinto?-preguntó curioso,aunque el ya sabía a que vino.

-Pues...quizo conocer a su hija-dijo Rin mirando el suelo-Kaito le llamó y le dijo que mínimo la viera.

-Oh...estás bien?

-Si-respondió Rin subiendo la mirada con una radiante sonrisa-tengo hambre...quieres ir a la cafetería? hay pastel de banana.

-Vamos!-Rin rió por el repentino ánimo de su amigo,y se fueron a comer un poco de ese pastel de banana.

* * *

-Me alegra estar en casa!-dijo Rin,entrando por la puerta de su casa con el bebé en brazos. En esa casa vivían su madre y ella,ya que su padre se murió cuando ella tenía 5 años,pero ahora ya son tres de nuevo:Ella,su mamá y Lily.

-Que bueno-dijo Len,entrando después de ella,seguido de Miku.

-Les voy a tomar una foto a ti y a Lily-se acercó a Rin y les tomó una foto-Awww,se ven muy lindas!

-Gracias Miku-dijo Rin,sonriendo.

-El doctor dijo que le dieras de esta leche a veces-Miriam sacó una lata de leche en polvo-es muy buena para los bebés recién nacidos.

-Le daré una en la noche-respondió Rin,sentándose en el sofá de la sala.

-Quiero helado!-gritó kaito,caminando hacia la cocina.

-Kaito,estás en una cocina ajena!-le regañó Miku,persiguiéndolo para darle un discurso de que no estaba bien.

-Rin,tengo que ir a la oficina,solo te iba a traer,esta bien?-le dijo Miriam.

-Si mamá,no te preocupes-dijo Rin volteándo a verla.

-Ya me voy,adiós!-y se fue,Len carraspeó y volteó a ver a Rin.

-Rin...puedo cargarla?-preguntó tímidamente.

-Claro! ten-Rin le dijo como acomodarse y le pasó a la niña delicadamente.

-Hola,pequeña-le habló en tono algo bajito,y la niña le respondió con un leve bostezo-es hermosa...bueno,es igual que su mamá-Rin se sonrojó un poco,pero su silencio se rompió al ver que Miku y Kaito salieron de la cocina con helado.

-Miku,no que era una casa ajena?-preguntó Len divertido.

-Cállate rubio,que me arruinas el helado-dicho eso,Miku se metió una gran cucharada de helado a la boca,y a Rin y Len les salió una gotita en la frente.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas después de todo eso,y Rin estaba a las 7:30 de la noche,viendo televisión en la sala,con Lily a su lado en un porta bebé.

-Si,mamá...no,estoy en casa viendo televisión-la mamá de Rin había salido de viaje de negocios esa tarde,y volvería el domingo en la noche-Lily está despierta...esta bien...cocinaré algo en el microondas...esta bien,adios,te quiero mamá-Rin colgó y a los cinco segundos,tocaron el timbre.

-Ya voy!-grito,parándose del sillón,fu a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba su mejor amigo,Len.

-Hola Len-dijo sonriente.

-Hola Rin-contestó el rubio.

-Que te trae por aqui?

-Bueno,estaba solo en casa y pense "Es viernes en la noche,Porque no ir a ver una pelicula con mi mejor amiga"-dijo sacando una pelicula de su chaqueta-y para terminar,vamos a pedir una pizza,te parece?

-Me parece perfecto,ya que iba a hacer ramen en el microondas,y me salvaste de comer eso-Len rió levemente,entrando a la casa.

-Y tu mamá?

-Tuvo que ir a Sapporo a un viaje de negocios y regresa hasta el domingo en la noche.

-Oh,ya entiendo. Voy a pedir la pizza-dijo tomando el teléfono de la casa.

-Hawaiana!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo,para después reirse.

-Recuerdo que esa es nuestra pizza favorita desde los 5 años-dijo Rin,sonriente.

-Si,y nosotros vamos a obligar a Lily para que sea su pizza favorita también-ambos se rieron.

-Voy por jugo!-dijo Rin,yéndose a la cocina.

-Me traes jugo?!

-No!-después de un rato,Rin salió con los dos vasos de jugo.

-Ten-dijo dándoselo.

-Gracias. No te lo tomes mal Rin,pero ya no te arreglas como antes-apenas había notado que Rin traía unos jeans,pero traía una camisa algo larga y floja,pero sin exagerar.

-Tengo que alimentar a Lily,y con esta camisa es mas fácil subirla y bajarla.

-Oh,lo siento-dijo Len apenado.

-No te preocupes-siguieron hablando hasta que llegó la pizza.

-Len,ve tu,que traigo a Lily en los brazos-Len se levantó y fue a abrirle al repartidor.

-Buenas noches,aquí está su pizza,son...mil treinta y cinco Yenes.

-Si,espere un momento-Len sacó su billtera y solo traía mil treinta-Rin,tienes cinco yenes?!

-Si,ya voy-Rin salió con Lily y los cinco yenes-aqui están.

-Gracias...los felicito por su bebé-el repartidor se fue,dejando a Rin y Len sonrojados en la puerta.

-Jejeje,que gracioso,creyó que tu y yo...ya sabes-Rió Len nervioso.

-Si,jeje,que loco-Rin también rió nerviosa y sonrojada. Entraron a la casa y se sentaron en la alfombra de la sala,recargando sus espaldas al sofá,con la tele enfrente,y ahí estaban Rin y Len viendo la pelicula y Lily dormida.

-Odio cuando les dices a los protagonistas que no entren al sótano,y aún así entran-dijo Rin decepcionada,vindo la pelicula.

-Si,luego porqué terminan asesinados-dijo Len negando varias veces. Jugaron video juegos,y siguieron viendo películas,pero en una de esas se quedaron dormidos. Esa paz fue interrumpida por el llanto de Lily,despertando a Len.

-Lily-dijo adormilado-no voy a despertar a Rin...-preparó un biberón,verificó que estuviera en buena temperatura,y se lo dió a Lily. Pero el no contaba con que Rin se iba a despertar justo cuando y estaba alimentado a la bebé.

-Len...que estás haciendo?-preguntó Rin volteando a ver a Len que estaba dando pequeños saltitos,con la intención de arrullar a la bebé.

-Lily empezó a llorar y me despertó,y supuse que tu tal vez estabas cansada,así que decidí alimentarla yo-dijo deteniéndose.

-Len,debiste despertarme,yo soy su mamá-dijo Rin apenada.

-Nada de eso,lo hice por gusto,además que creo que deberías descansar-dijo sonriendo-déjame terminar de darle el biberón.

-Está bien-Rin se quedó diciéndole como hacerlo,hasta que Lily se la terminó.

-Ahora dale golpecitos leves para sacarle los gases-Len volteó a Lily inseguramente,y empezó a golpear su espalda.

-Así?-Rin asintió y cuando la bebé se quedó dormida,la puso otra vez en el porta bebé del sofá.

-Lo hice muy bien-dijo Len orgulloso.

-Lo hiciste muy bien-dijo Rin sonriendo-pero ahora quiero dormir-después de decir eso se le salió un bostezo.

-Rin...puedo quedarme a dormir aquí? ya es muy tarde y no me gusta conducir tarde.

-Claro,pero espero no te moleste pedirte que nos vallamos a la cama,porque el suelo está muy duro-ambos tenían un pequeño sonrojo.

-Estaría bien...no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos,recuerda cuando eramos pequeños-dijo Len con una sonrisa.

-Cierto...recuerdo cuando acampamos en el patio-al final de la oración,sonrió ampliamente-Vamos al cuarto-se fueron al cuarto,pero antes dejó a Lily en la cuna y se fueron al cuarto de Rin. Apartaron las sábanas y se metieron abajo de ellas.

-Buenas noches,Rin-dijo Len de manera dulce.

-Buenas noches,Len-le contestó Rin en el mismo tono. Rin se volteó,quedando de lado,y Len se pegó atrás de ella,pasando su brazo por la cintura de Rin,lo curioso es que Rin no hizo nada para separarlo...

* * *

En la mañana,seguían en la misma posición,Rin abrió los ojos,y volteó al otro lado,pero sintió algo que le obstruía el paso,y vió a Len,dormido muy cómodamente hasta que abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días-dijo Len adormilado pero con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días-le contestó Rin también con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días-en cuanto Rin y Len escucharon eso,se separaron rápidamente,quedando sentados en la cama.

-Mamá!-gritó Rin-me sacaste un susto horrible.

-Buenos días,señora Michishige-Dijo Len nerviosamente.

-Buenos días,Len.

-Oigan,creo que ya usamos mucho esa frase-dijo Rin nerviosa-creí que llegarías hasta mañana.

-Hubo un cambio de planes-dijo Miriam acercándose a ellos-se veían muy cómodamente dormidos-Rin y Len se sonrojaron.

-Mamá,si sabes que no paso nada,verdad?

-Lo sé,Rinny-dijo Miriam,sentándose en la cama-bajen,el desayuno está listo.-Rin y Len se quedaron en la cama.

-Eso fue raro-dijo Rin levantándose de la cama.

-Cierto-Repsondió Len levantándose también,pero en menos de tres segundos,ambos se encontraban riendo. Bajaron y desayunaron con Miriam.

-Rin,tengo que ir a la oficina.-dijo Miriam que se levantó camino a la puerta.

-Pero es sábado-le dijo Rin siguiéndola.

-Por eso volví,tenía que arreglar unas cosas aquí-ya no dijo nada mas y se fue. Rin se dirigió a la cocina,donde Len había terminado de lavar sus platos.

-Estaré en el cuarto de Lily-Fue con la bebé y le dió de comer.

-Oye Rin,en la noche salimos al auto cinema? te diría si ibamos al cine,pero llevaremos a Lily.

-Claro-dijo Rin sonriendo-pasas por mi?

-Si,vengo por ti a las ocho-se acercó a ella y le dió un beso en la mejilla-adiós,Rin-bajó la cabeza y le dió un beso en la frente a Lily-ya que si se lo daba en la mejilla estaría muy cerca del pecho de Rin- -Adiós Lily-dicho esto se fue a su casa.

* * *

Ya eran las ocho,Rin ya estaba lista para ir con Len,y se había arreglado como antes. El timbre sonó y Miriam abrió la puerta.

-Hola,Len-dijo Miriam sonriendo.

-Hola,señora Michishige-saludó Len-Está Rin?

-Ya vine-dijo Rin apareciendo detrás de su mamá.

-Van a salir?

-Si,vamos a ir al auto cinema-dijo Rin sonriendo.

-Si,déjame ayudarte con el porta bebé-le dijo Len.

-No señor! van a salir sin la bebé,yo la cuido-dijo Miriam.

-Segura mamá?-preguntó insegura Rin.

-Si,todo el tiempo has salido con Lily,sal un rato,despéjate y diviertete-Miriam sonrió y tomó el porta bebé-diviértanse.

-Gracias-dijeron ambos adolescentes. Miriam entró a la casa y con mucho cuidado de no ser descubierta,se fijó por la ventana.

-Nos vamos?-preguntó Len.

-Si-Len ayudó a abrir la puerta y a subir al auto como todo un caballero lo haría con su princesa. El camino no fue largo,pero estuvo lleno de risas y bromas de parte de ambos. Llegaron al auto cinema y se estacionaron,Len metió la bocina al auto y esperaban a que empezara.

-Hace mucho que tu y yo no salíamos solos-dijo Len,viendo a Rin.

-Si,ultimamente salimos todos juntos-siguieron hablando hasta que empezó la pelicula. ambos veían la pelicula muy tranquilamente,comían palomitas y eso,hasta que,accidentalmente,ambos metieron la mano para tomar palomitas,tocándole la mano al otro. Ambos voltearon a verse y el sonrojo se hizo presente,pero Len en lo único que podía pensar era en lo tierna que se veía Rin con ese sonrojo,y Rin solo pensaba lo dulce que era Len. Len se acercó un poco a ella.

-Te digo algo?-Rin asintió-me gustan tus ojos.

-Son del mismo color que los tuyos,además mi mamá dijo que Lily los tenía mas bonitos-dijo Rin sonrojada-empiezo a creer que me está reemplazando por Lily-Len soltó una pequeña risa.

-No te preocupes,quiero a Lily,pero tu siempre serás la número uno-Rin se acercó mas a él.

-En serio?-dijo Rin en voz muy baja,ya que con la cercanía que tenían no era necesario hablar fuerte.

-Si,y siempre será así-Después de decir eso,ambos se acercaron mas cerrando los ojos,dándose un tierno beso en los labios,en esos momentos no importó la pelicula,ni las demás personas,solo ellos; Len puso su mano en la mejilla de Rin y Rin puso su mano en su hombro. El beso se hizo mas fuerte,hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente.

-Rin...me gustas mucho.

-Len,tu también me gustas mucho-le dijo Rin sonriendo.

-Rin,quieres ser mi novia?-Len la miró a los ojos y Rin se veía algo insegura.

-Len,no te importa que tenga una hija?-Preguntó Rin insegura.

-Claro que no,ya te dije que a Lily la quiero mucho,y la voy a querer como si fuera mi hija-Len le dió un beso en la mejilla a Rin-Aceptas?

-Si,Len...quiero ser tu novia-Rin se acercó y lo besó,un beso que sin duda fue correspondido.

* * *

**1 año después**

-Kaito,deja ya el helado!-le reprochó Miku-ese es de Rin

-No se dará cuenta-dijo Kaito a punto de meterse la cuchara en la boca.

-Pero yo si-Len detuvo su mano y le quitó el helado. Miku,Kaito,Len,Rin,Lily y Miriam estaban en un día de campo.

-A todo esto,donde esta Rin?-Preguntó Miku-no la he visto desde hace rato.

-Rin? Rin está allá-Miriam la señaló y todos voltearon a verla,Rin tenía a Lily agarrada de los brazos,y Lily daba pequeños pasitos en el pasto verde. Rin tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro,Len se enterneció al ver esto y corrió hacia donde estaba.

-Lily ya quiere caminar? que emoción!-dijo Len una vez que llegó hasta donde estaban.

-Si,yo le estoy ayudando-Rin le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que ella solo sabe hacer a Len. Len se arrodilló en el piso y extendió los brazos,Rin entendió el mensaje y ayudo a Lily a caminar hacia él. Cuando llegó,Len la abrazó y Rin se sentó con el.

-Papá...-dijo la niña debilmente.

-Rin,la niña habló-dijo felizmente Len.

-Papá!-dijo Lily un poco mas alto.

-Que lindo! dijo Rin abrazando a Lily-mi pequeña bebé-Rin voltó a ver a Len,que tenía una sonrisa llena de dulzura.

-Que pasa,Len?-preguntó curiosa Rin.

-Que Lily me dijo papá-Len estaba muy feliz por eso,si, tal vez el no era su padre biológico,pero lo era de corazón,y si el destino lo quiere,el y Rin algún día se casarán y le darán un hermanito a Lily-lo que no será dificil,ya que el y Rin se han demostrado su amor de esa forma muchas veces-.

-Pues eso eres,no?-le dijo Rin,tomando su mano.

-Asi es,yo soy su papá.-Len besó la frente de Lily y la mejilla de Rin,abrazando a ambas,pero en otro lado del campo,estaban Miku,Kaito y Miriam,observando toda le escena de esos tres,que sin duda algún día serán felices los tres juntos.

**Fin.**

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado,por otra parte yo me voy de vacaciones,dejen reviews,los amo y Adiós!


End file.
